eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Artisan Epic Timeline
Prerequisites *You must be a level 80 artisan. *You must have at least -20K or better (positive) faction with in . In addition, it's strongly recommended that you obtain a sokokar prior to beginning this timeline. There is a lot of dangerous territory that you can avoid as a low-level adventurer (after your first trip through), and some of the back-and-forth running is made much faster with air travel. To gain a sokokar as a crafter, speak to Jones on the dock in Kylong Plains, on the right as you run up the long pier from the boats (see Sokokar Timeline for details). Remember to click on every sokokar post you find in your travels, as you can't journey to a post unless you've first visited and activated it this way. Improving Bathezid's Watch Faction Via Adventuring Gaining the necessary faction with Bathezid's Watch as an adventurer of appropriate level for the zone is fairly easy. If you feel like a run, you can do the quest that originates in Teren's Grasp, which will non-KOS your faction with both the Rilisians and the Bathezids. If you're in a hurry, or if you intend to kill the Rilisians as part of the faction work for Bathezid's Watch, then you might want instead to drop down to the shore of the lake just below the zone-in point, and kill a few Yha-lei fishmen. They improve your faction slowly with Bathezid, but you don't need to slay many to become non-KOS. Killing Rilisian advancers just inside the zone also will improve faction with the Watch, but will reduce faction with the Rilisians. Once you're able to get safely up to the Watch itself, there are several quest givers outside the fortress whose quests will quickly (+5,000) improve your standing with the Watch (see the faction category for a list of the available quests. You can start the epic sequence at -20,000 faction, so complete four of these and you're done. Improving Bathezid's Watch Faction Via Tradeskilling If you are a tradeskiller of at least level 70 and your adventure level is below 68, you'll need to visit Teren's Grasp and acquire the quest . Completing this quest will allow you to enter Bathezid's Watch. Having high-level companions along as bodyguards definitely helps, but the quest can be completed solo at very low adventure levels so long as you have patience and no fear of death. Once completed, the Bathezid sarnaks will no longer be aggressive to you. Neither will the Rilisian sentries on the road that you had to avoid when doing the above quest. Enter the Bathezid's Watch fortress (head west from the entrance of Fens of Nathsar), turn right and go all the way to the end of the hallway to the crafting room. Talk to Supply Sergeant Anuhadux and he will give you crafting writs to complete. It should be noted that the writs cover all 3 tradeskills from your subclass (ie. sage has jeweler and alchemist recipes as well) and so having mats and fuels for various tradeskills is useful. You'll only receive +750 faction per writ, so prepare yourself to do 27 writs to obtain a faction of at least -20,000 (Apprehensive). Gaining another 40k and 50k faction (putting you at 20,000 and 30,000 faction respectively) will give you access to special recipes. Note that Anuhadux will not talk to you if you are Iksar. It seems he can't tell who is a Sathirian and who is not. Illusion form is supposed to fix this; however you must have illusions visible and have the player race illusion for the non-iksar race as your visible illusion. Illusion totems do not work. The Quests #Sarnak Supply Stocking #Bixie Distraction #Anything for Jumjum #One of the following quests based on your tradeskill: #*Scholar Errands #*Outfitter Errands #*Craftsman Errands #The Proof of the Pudding After finishing The Proof of the Pudding, you can go back to Bathezid's Watch to claim your cloak from Danelak Hosfoak. Category:Tradeskills Category:Tradeskill Quests Category:Quests Category:Tier_8_Quests Category:Tier_8_Solo_Quests Category:Solo_QuestsCategory:TimelinesCategory:Epic TimelinesCategory:Tradeskilling